The present invention relates to the climatic protection of fracking tanks, more specifically, the protection of fracking hydro tanks and their associated fluid conduits from freezing temperatures during cold weather fracking operations.
Hydraulic fracturing is the propagation of fractures in a rock layer caused by the presence of pressurized fluid. When man-made to release petroleum products and natural gas, the procedure is called fracking or hydrofracking. The energy from the injection of highly pressurized fracking fluid creates new channels in rock which increases the extraction rate and ultimate recovery of fossil fuels. The fracture width is typically maintained after injection by introduction of proppant into the injected fluid. Proppant is a material such as grains of sand, ceramic or other particulates that prevent the fractures from closing when the injection is stopped.
Oil and natural gas recovery employing fracking technology is becoming more widespread in the United States and Canada with the increasing price of oil. Water with chemical additives is injected under pressure deep into the ground to break up rock formations to cause release of trapped oil and gas. Frac hydro tanks are used for storage of recovered water/brine held for recirculation and also as holding tanks for fresh water. During the winter months it is paramount to protect the hydro tanks, which often contain about 500,000 gallons of fluid, and associated fluid conduits (including piping, valves, pumps, etc.) from freezing since if the fluid became frozen in conduits, the fracking operation would need to be temporarily shut down, resulting in excessive expense.
G.B. 2322154A describes a tent apparatus for insulating a water tank in a roof space. The tent, which can be made of polythene, is placed over the tank, where it is attached to a rafter, and spaced from the tank, is secured at its lower points to ceiling joists. The tank can cover associated plumbing conduits and can contain means for gaining access to the water tank. GB '154 states that in an alternative embodiment, not depicted in the Drawing nor described in its specification, the tent may be supported by a frame, which could be an endoskeleton or an exoskeleton. A grill is provided in the ceiling below the tank and inside the tent to open and allow heat to rise into the tent when the air in the tent reaches below a predetermined temperature.
In contrast to G.B. '154, which involves a controlled inside environment and a relatively small capacity water tank, the present invention is directed to climatic protection from cold and wind of a plurality of large frac hydro tanks in the outdoors. Furthermore, the present invention, in contrast to the working embodiment of G.B. '154, utilizes a precisely erectable and removable endoskeletal truss system of uprights and rafters supporting rip resistant fabric tarps, and including securing means preventing its destruction from high winds. The endoskeletal truss system of the present invention can be quickly erected when needed as cold weather approaches and quickly disassembled upon advent of improved climatic conditions.
U.S. 2011/0089123A1 describes a mobile water treatment apparatus including a containment box which may be insulated and heated for protecting a fluid filtration system from freezing in extreme weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,395 describes a collapsible shelter for all season recreational use including a floor platform and front and rear plywood walls with a canvass tarp extended across beams positioned between the upright front and rear walls, the tarp defining an integral roof and side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,241 describes a frost casing for a riser pipe attached to a water tank. Insulating sheets or panels form an insulating air space surrounding the riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,912 describes a temporary shelter of modular construction in which sheets of flexible material are used to form an insulating roof for a hallway.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,989 is directed to a kit for winterizing plants and trees. The kit when erected includes a skeletal upright frame wrapped in clear plastic, a canvass top and a hydro heat transfer subsystem adapted to extract heat from the ground and from heated air within the skeletal frame for transfer to the trunk of the plant or tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,785 describes a tent system including upright columns, horizontal eave members and rafters, with particular weldments uniting these structures. The tent cover can be canvass or nylon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,143 describes a canvass tent structure to be positioned to either side of an automobile for forming a central garage area and side living areas. A slopping roof may be provided by angled rafters.